Matrix-type impact printers of the type contemplated by the present invention are known in the art; however, such printers have the drawback that they are relatively complex and slow in operation. One reason for the lack of speed is that the printers are not positively retracted, but are spring retracted. In addition, optimum design of the printing plates is not achieved. The present invention provides a matrix printer which is relatively simple in construction and is capable of a higher speed of operation than comparable apparatus in the prior art.